Justice League: Mystic Force
by DRAGONDAVE45
Summary: The destruction of the Amulet of First Magick has given rise to new heroes...and villains. The Justice League has reorganized and formed a new Mystic subdivision, recruiting these new heroes under Dr. Fate. As if that weren't enough, a new scientific medical breakthrough is gonna cause a lot of problems for one rookie hero and his...um, HER partner! Rated "M" for language & lemons
1. Chapter 1

_**Justice League: Mystice Force**_

_**Hey, Everyone! I'm writing this work as a challenge from a friend and fellow writer who prefers to remain anonymous. Rated 'M' for lemons, but fair warning: deals with 'gender-swapping', meaning that an OC main character gets changed from male to female(if this offends your sensibilities, then move along), and uncovers a sex-trafficking blackmarket that changes men into women for that purpose by perverting the original formula of the doctor that created it. Thus making the League aware this activity. The mystery of this conspiracy and the search for a means of reversing the gender-swapping process will span through much of the story in the background of several different story-arcs. Several of these arcs stem from a singular, world-changing event involving magick.**_

_**This AU is the same as the "Justice League: Unlimited" animated series with elements of "Young Justice" and "Jackie Chan Adventures", none of which I own. I own nothing but my OCs. Enjoy! **_

**Chapter 1: What the….?! **

(Five years ago)

When the Justice League destroyed the Amulet of First Magick to stop the evil Mordred, it sent a massive wave of magical energy across the entire planet. This awakened many dormant magical forces, creatures, and deities. As one of many results some of these beings chose worthy humans as their avatars, granting them great powers for good….or evil.

The Mystic Wave Event(MWE) also broke down the magical barriers that were keeping small enclaves of demi-human species hidden from the world; such as centaurs, merfolk, and lamiaie. Mostly peaceful in nature, they seek to coexist and even partially integrate into human society.

(Two years ago)

Dr. Hermione Alexa Phroditi perfected a method of enabling humans to change genders without surgery, completely changing their appearance to what it would have been if they had been born the opposite gender; a formula that can turn the male "Y" chromosome into a female "X" and vice-versa. Simple, safe, and easily reversible, it is hailed by the transgender community as a miracle. However, most of the world's governments and medical communities are resistant, and have tied up approval and legalizing her breakthrough in debate, or outright refused it. Many psychologists claim that such a quick and easy 'fix' is dangerous even to those who want it most. But like so many un-approved or illegal things for which there is a demand, the supply simply went underground. However, while the means is not legal, those who find and use it are usually not prosecuted.

(One year ago)

With the appearance of many new heroes and villains due to the Mystic Wave Event, the Justice League has a recruitment drive. A new division of the League is born: the Mystic Force, made up of all members—old and new—whose powers are magical, supernatural, or divine in nature, and placed under the command of Dr. Fate; and a subsidiary team led by Constantine dubbed Justice League: Dark.

However, not all metahumans want to be heroes or villains. Many just want to life ordinary or simple lives.

(One year ago; Surfside City, California)

"GRAUGH!", roared the undead behemoth known as Solomon Grundy as he tried to crush the two figures moving agilely around him. This was the second time since his unexpectedly heroic self-sacrifice that his body had been resurrected. But unlike the chaotic and accidental circumstances before, this time it was done by someone who knew exactly what they were doing and how to control the now-mindless brute; Klarion the Witch-Boy, a Lord of Chaos.

Klarion had planned to use Grundy's incredible strength to trigger a massive earthquake on the San Andreas Fault by striking specific stress-points. One such point was near Surfside City, between Los Angeles and San Diego. With his arch-nemesis Dr, Fate and most of the heavy hitters of the Justice League otherwise occupied, he'd expected this to be a piece of devil's food cake… until _**these**_ two showed up to spoil the party!

Jordan Lee Fafnir, aka: "Drako", was flying about the brute, blasting him with flames, explosive fire-balls and Dragon-Fist kung-fu strikes. He could best be described as a black and gold humanoid dragon, with strength, speed, durability, and powers to match. Black, antler-like horns of an Asian dragon poked up through his red-streaked golden hair. His reptilian-slit eyes flashed with emerald fire and his smirk revealed abbreviated upper and lower double-fangs. The armored scales that covered his forearms, hands, lower-legs, feet, leathery bat-like wings, long spiked tail, back and chest matched those that covered his upper-face from his pointed ears, over his eyes and across his nose like a mask; jet-black with a faint golden irridesence. The large, sharp claws on his fingers and toes were off-white and could rend anything short of titanium. The grey cargo-pants he wore allowed complete freedom of movement, and his belt had several pouches and compartments and was fastened with a dragon belt-buckle.

Taking a more grounded, but no less impressive approach was Tyrone Basteon, aka: "Tyger", using his tiger-like speed, agility, claws, fangs and prodigious mastery of Tiger-Claw kung-fu and Shotokan karate to keep the undead powerhouse confused as to which opponent to attack. His normally short black hair was currently a wild, shoulder-length, fiery-red mane that almost hid his pointed, cat-like ears. His entire body was also covered in tiger-striped, velvet-like fur; including his long tail while his chest and abs were white. His amber, cat-like eyes glinted with feral rage, making his razor-sharp claws and fangs especially deadly. His tight, nearly knee-length bicycle shorts were black, contrasting with his fur and jade tiger belt-buckle. On his forearms he wore black leather bracers covered with round steel studs. Although the taller, more muscular of the two, Tyger was not as strong or powerful as his comrade, but had other abilities that Drako did not; making them a good team.

Both had emerged from the Mystic Wave Event, chosen as the Earthly avatars of the Dragon and the Tiger of the Asian Zodiac. Prior to the MWE, they had been longtime friends and rivals on the martial arts tournament circuit, including often doing a lot of the same charity work together. So upon discovering each other's new powers, it only made sense to them to work together most of the time.

"You two noobs are out of your depth!", Klarion sneered as Grundy gave the ground a thunderous, two-fisted smash in frustration. The shock-wave knocked both young heroes away. The Witch-Boy then tried to blast them both with red and black lightning! "Ha-ha-ha-ha! Just like all the other dumb kids that popped up after the Amulet of First Magick was destroyed!"

"Hey!", Drako shouted from cover. "I'm 24!"

"So am I!", Tyger yelled. "And who are you callin' _**'noobs'**_, you snot-nosed brat?! We've been doin' this ever since we got our powers five years ago! Takin' down bad guys a lot bigger than you!"

"Oh, spare me, **children!**", Klarion scoffed. "You're both clueless idiots trying to be 'heroes'! You got any idea how many of you dumb wannabes have been killed already? Well, you're gonna know first-hand after I send both of you to join them in HELL!"

The black-striped orange cat with burning, blood-red eyes in Klarion's arms meowed impatiently.

"I _**know**_ we gotta wrap this up before the Justice League shows up, Teakle! You _**don't**_ have to remind me!"

Under the cover of some debris, Drako and Tyger regrouped, protected from Klarion's dark lightning for the moment. The mindless Grundy was still rampaging and causing massive collateral damage. Thankfully, all civilians had been evacuated.

"We're not making a dent like this, bro", Drako said. "We gotta change tactics!"

"You're right, homie. We need a plan", Tyger agreed. "These two are both way more powerful than anyone we've faced up to now. Didn't Grundy die a couple times already? And with that demon-kid both controlling and protecting Grundy, they're damn-near unstoppable!"

"That's it, dude!", Drako grinned. "We gotta separate them! Listen, I'll keep Grundy busy while you go after the Harry Potter reject! I think I read somewhere that his weak spot is that demon he's holding that looks like a cat."

"You **'think'?**", Tyger asked, a bit dubious. "Well, if that's the best we got, let's do it!"

"On three!", Drako smirked. "One! Two! THREE!"

Drako flew at Grundy with incredible speed, hitting and pushing the hulking zombie back about thirty yards, forcing Klarion and his cat to jump aside. Cursing, the Witch-Boy looked up to see a snarling savage Tyger charging toward him with claws and fangs bared! Before the villain could react with his dark magick, Tyger was too close to blast with lightning; forcing Klarion to block multiple, rapid-fire strikes with his mystic shields, hissing demonically in anger.

Strong as he was, Drako didn't have the strength to simply trade blows with a Solomon Grundy amped-up on chaos-magick. But as a martial artist, he didn't need to. While he stood toe-to-toe with the brute, he dodged, blocked, and counter-attacked as opportunities were presented. While nowhere near as powerful as Superman, Drako's blows and claw-cuts were taking a toll on Grundy, wearing him down. There was no mind to feel pain, but the damage was slowly adding up.

Meanwhile, Tyger was keeping the pressure on Klarion, who was growing increasingly frustrated and angry with the annoyingly fast and skilled young meta. Sensing his master's frustration, Teakle jumped off his shoulders to get behind the young hero, and started to grow intending to attack once he was a full-size demon-cat; bigger than any lion or tiger…..

"Finally!", Tyger growled with a grin, turning to immediately attack Teakle before he was much bigger than a bobcat! Klarion gasped with anger and fear. How did they know?! With every injury Teakle suffered, Klarion's existence in this realm flickered and weakened, as his 'cat' was his anchor!

"NO! Rookies! Noobs! Punks! Killjoys! You'll both pay for this! Come, Teakle!", Klarion screamed. Teakle shrank down again and squirmed passed Tyger to jump into Klarion's arms. Then they disappeared into a portal that closed behind them in a flash.

Tyger huffed out a breath of relief before turning to his partner, who was still fighting Grundy.

With Klarion gone, the magick animating Grundy's body weakened noticeably. Drako smirked as he ducked under another hay-maker, then leaped straight up for a finishing blow…..

"_**SHO-RYU-KEN!**__"_, Drako shouted as he delivered a cork-screwing uppercut to Solomon Grundy's jaw, throwing himself and the huge zombie high in the air. Drako landed gracefully, while his opponent slammed unmoving to the pavement. The dragon hero looked over and saw Tyger face-palm.

"What?", Drako smirked.

"Seriously?! **Street Fighter?!** _**Really**_, homie?!", Tyger shook his head in disappointment. "That is so old school!"

"Hey, the classics never go out of style", Drako grinned as he 'cloaked' his wings by hooking the 'thumb' claws together across his chest and completely relaxing his wings.

"How very true!", a jovial voice called from above. They looked up in surprise to see Captain Marvel and Dr. Fate descending from the sky! "Hey, you guys! Nice ta meetcha! Great job stopping Klarion and Grundy! Too bad the little imp got away, though."

"You were watching?", Drako said, breaking out of his daze.

"Why didn't you lend a hand?", Tyger sniped snarkily. "We were in trouble there for a while."

"We only just arrived moments before you defeated them", Dr. Fate explained solemnly as he magically teleported the fallen Grundy away. "We would have helped, but you already had things well in-hand."

"Yeah, we were already on our way here to meet you two, when we got the report of trouble here", Captain Marvel told them. "Then we rushed as fast as we could. But it looks like you two had it covered!"

"You were coming here?", Drako asked.

"To see _**us**__?"_, Tyger echoed with curiosity. "Why?"

"Simple, gentlemen", Batman said, startling them when he stepped out of the shadows. "We're here to deliver an invitation to you both."

"Batman", they both breathed in awe at being face to face with the legendary Dark Knight.

"An invitation?", Drako inquired when he found his voice a moment later.

"For what?", Tyger added dubiously.

"In the short time you've had your powers, you have both proven yourselves brave, compassionate, resourceful and selfless; and have persevered with honor and determination in the face of loss and adversity", Batman said with a small smile.

"The marks of true heroes", Dr. Fate added.

"The League is currently re-organizing to better and more efficiently protect the world. As part of that, we're recruiting many of the new heroes who emerged from the Mystic Wave Event to form a new division along with many veteran Leaguers whose backgrounds are mystical in nature, to be led by Dr. Fate here. The Justice League would be proud and honored if you would join us. What do you say?"

Drako and Tyger were so shocked their jaws dropped, then they looked at each other in amazement. Both grinned like maniacs at the same moment.

"AH YEAH!", they both whooped as they high-fived.

"Welcome to the Justice League, Gentlemen", Batman said with a small smirk at their enthusiasm, before keying his ear-wig communicator. "J'onn? Five to transport to the Watchtower."

"_Understood",_ the Martian Manhunter replied.

A few seconds later the three veterans and the two excited recruits vanished in the flash of bright blue light of the teleporter.

xxXXxx

(Two weeks ago; Surfside City, California)

Drako and Tyger appeared in a flash in Drako's back yard thanks to the Watchtower teleporter. It was early evening, the sun about to set over the Pacific. As they walked toward the house, they shifted back into their normal human forms.

For Drako, all his dragon features faded back into his body. He reached back to close the opening in the back of his pants for his tail with Velcro. His human identity was 5'10", 185 lb., tan, his golden blonde hair was now a bit shorter, and the pupils of his emerald eyes switched from reptilian slits to human round. Jordan Fafnir opened the door then stepped aside to let his friend in first.

Tyger's feline features receded, and his amber cat-eyes turned whiskey-brown with round pupils. He was 6' tall, 220 lb., and had the cinnamon-milk chocolate complexion of his African-American father. He had the straight, black hair of his mother, who was half-Indian and half-Chinese.

"That was a tough mission", Jordan said as he flopped onto his couch. "Orcs may not be that tough one-on-one, but when they swarm you…."

"Tell me about it", Tyrone groaned, flexing his sore shoulders as he grabbed the gym bag containing his change of civilian clothes and headed to the bathroom. "Makes me really glad that J'onn and Dr. Fate approved some down-time for us."

"I know, right? Hurry up and change, will ya? I wanna shower and hit the sack", Jordan sniped good-naturedly. "I'm gonna spend the next two weeks just chillin', swimming, and working on my tan."

"Yeah-yeah, I know", Tyrone chuckled as he changed with the door open a crack so they could still talk. "I'm gonna spend our time off making things up to my girl. Tiffany is seriously starting to lose it over all the broken dates and dates I've had to run out on. She's actually started accusing me of cheating on her, can ya believe that?"

"That's what you get for dating a girl that's so high maintainence!", Jordan laughed.

"Look who's talking!", Ty laughed as he came out in his civies. "Didn't you spend six hot & heavy months with Vampirella?"

"What can I say?", Jordan smirked. "I love strong and dangerous women. Even you gotta admit that she's one of the sexiest ladies in the League. And the sex was _**FANTASTIC!**_ I really wanted to settle down with her, maybe get married one day. But when I talked to her about it, she told me she couldn't."

"Yeah, you never did tell me why you two split."

"Because she's ageless", Jordan said wistfully. "She doesn't take lovers very often, and never stays with them long because she's watched everyone she's ever loved grow old and die while she stayed young. So we parted as friends."

"That's too bad, homie", Ty said. "I was a little pissed at her for breakin' your heart, but now I feel bad for her."

"I know, right? Anyway, what are you gonna do about the spoiled little princess?", Jordan joked.

"Hah! Well, after she's done yelling at me for running out and being unreachable for days again, and I smooth things over; I'll ask her if her parents would let us take their fancy boat out for a few days, just me and her", Tyrone smiled suggestively. "Maybe hit a few of the coastal islands. No interruptions, no emergencies, no lame excuses. With any luck, you won't hear from me for at least a week!"

"Sounds like a plan, bro", Jordan grinned. "Bit of advice? Leave your comlink at home!"

"No doubt!", Ty replied, then hesitated. "You know, I've been with Tiff for over a year now. I think I want to marry her someday. But she'll never say 'yes' the way things are now."

"What are you saying, Ty?", Jordan asked his friend. They had been through wars, gone to hell and back together, but now he was worried about his best friend.

"I….I gotta tell her who I am", he replied seriously. "I have to tell her that I'm Tyger and a member of the Justice League. Then she can understand all the craziness."

"Dude, are you sure?", Jordan asked seriously. "Can you trust her to keep your secret? And mine? I mean, she's smart enough to realize that if you're Tyger, then I have to be Drako."

"I love her, bro", Tyrone said. "And I know she loves me. So, yeah, I trust her."

"Ok, bro. It's your decision. But I suggest you talk to Batman and Superman, get their advice before you tell her, ok?

"I guess that makes sense", Tyrone nodded. "Well, gotta. Peace out!"

xxXXxx

(Present, 2:30 am)

The heavy rainstorm that had passed over a few hours ago had lulled Jordan Fafnir to sleep. He hadn't heard from his best friend and hero-ing partner for almost two weeks. Granted, Ty had told him that would likely be the case as he would be spending that time with his girlfriend, but Jordan was still uneasy. He couldn't put his finger on it, but…

_***DING-DONG*KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!*DING-DONG***_

"What the hell?", Jordan cursed groggily, rudely awakened by repeated rings of his doorbell accompanied by frantic pounding on the front door. He looked at the clock, and annoyance cleared the fog from his mind. He pulled on a pair of board-shorts and headed to the door. "Ok! Ok! I'm coming, dammit! Lay off the fucking door!"

Jordan opened the door, ready to let whoever it have it. "Do you have any idea what….time….it…is?"

To say he was shocked at the figure in his doorway would be a seriously ludicrous understatement. She had to be the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen! She was 5'6" without the heels on her thigh-high boots, about 170 lb., whiskey-brown eyes, cinnamon-milk chocolate skin, black hair down to her ass. Her black leather miniskirt and halter-top just barely contained her 40K-28-40 curves. But there was something faintly familiar about her eyes and face, despite the mix of desperation and relief in her eyes and voice as she rushed inside. As confused as he was, he still couldn't help but watch the sexy sway of her curvy hips, thick ass, and sexy legs.

"Thank the gods you're home, Jordan!", she breathed, blowing right past him and into the living room. "I was afraid you might've been called in for an urgent mission with the League as Drako or…"

"Whoa! Hold on there!", Jordan almost shouted with alarm. "Who the hell are you, how do you know me, and how the _**fuck**_ do you know about the League?!"

"Dammit!", she cursed as she sat down on the couch. "Fuck! I knew you wouldn't recognize me like this, but I had to get out of there when I had the chance! I couldn't go home because they took my keys and wallet! Ok, I know this is gonna sound crazy but it's **me**, Jordan; I'm your best friend Tyrone."

"Yeah, right", Jordan chuckled. "Did he put you up to this? Having so much fun bangin' his girlfriend that he decided to send a sexy beautiful woman to his lonely, single friend. I knew I shouldn't've told him about what happened with V. Look, you don't have t…."

"Dammit, I'm not fucking kidding, Jordan!", she shouted, transforming into a female version of Tyger!

"Holy shit! Ty?!"

"Do you believe me _**now?! **_I was drugged and taken somewhere, and they turned me into a woman! They were gonna fucking _**sell**_ me to some pimp or brothel after they finished 'programming' me! I was able to escape when the storm cut the power to the place! In the dark I was able to transform and use my powers to escape. You gotta help me, Jordan!"

"Of course", Jordan nodded and went to his bedroom to get his comlink and the spare. "By the way, what's with the…um..*ahem!* 'outfit', Ty? Not that it doesn't look _**really**_ good on you right now, but…"

"Really? You don't think it's too slutty….Gah! Shut up! These were the only clothes they gave me!", Tyrone groaned, his/her tail twitching with agitation. "Dressed me like a fucking hooker! Right down to the black lace thong under the skirt! But it was better than being naked….barely."

He pulled on a t-shirt and his sandals before going back out to the living room and handing Ty the spare comlink. Putting his in his ear, he keyed it.

"Drako to Watchtower. J'onn, are you there?"

"_Watchtower here", _the martian replied. _"But I'm surprised to hear from you. You have two more days of leave until you and Tyger return to duty."_

"Yeah, but we've got an emergency that you gotta see to believe", Jordan said, Ty face-palming him….**her**self. "Two to transport to the Watchtower. And you might wanna bring in Batman and a few of the League's egg-heads for this."

"_Acknowledged"_, J'onn replied.

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: This is my first 'DC'-related work, so please bear with me. I know Vampirella is not a DC character, but in my AU she is a member of Justice League: Dark and a true day-walking vampire, not a vampire-like alien.**

**Can anyone guess who drugged Tyrone and why he was taken and changed? Will the League find a way to change him/her back?**

**But that's not the only problem the Justice League has to deal with. The war between Vampires and Werewolves that has been waging in the shadows for centuries is heating up; Dracula is on the move with a new plan to gain the upper hand and wipe-out the Lycans once and for all!**

**And an entirely new group of villains and criminals arose from the MWE and has remained hidden as they gathered power. Now, they're ready to act, using the unique powers they gained and mastered over the last five years!**

**As always, long reviews and suggestions are welcome! No flames, please.**

**xxXXxx**

xxXXxx

Vampire/Lycan arc; war heating up again. Dracula unites all vampiric clans (Noble, Nosferatu, Atlantean, Aswong, ) and enacts a sinister new plan to achieve total victory; by turning already powerful individuals into vampires to bolster his ranks. To this end, he makes a pact with Brother Blood and Damian Dahrk. It starts with fighters from Roulette's meta-human fight-clubs.

Zodiac arc; an organization of criminals and terrorists based on the Western Zodiac. Have run afoul of Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel, and Batman. Some of the elite soldiers based on other constellations: Ursa-Major, Canis Major, Perseus,


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, Everyone! This chapter we get some insight into what really happened to Tyrone/Tyger and why. We will also see some of my pairings for this story.**_

_**BTW-Tyrone's new 'normal' human form looks just like the adult film star "Maserati", but with the skin-complexion of classic adult film star "June Mack", both of whom you can look up online at "Boobpedia". Go check them out! A few of the Ladies of the League will offer to help out with his/her wardrobe! LOL! Plus, while only hinted at last chapter, changes in his/her mental and emotional state will start happening as a result of and reflecting the transformation!**_

_**We open the chapter with one of my pairings in a scene **_**somewhat**_** inspired by "Pure Beauty" by **_**Dinasis**_**. Check it out! It's really good, if heart-wrenching. My take is if the lady in question had made a different, less painful decision. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 2: Questions and Conspiracies**

(Gotham, 5:45 am local time)

Bruce Wayne had just watched the sun rise over Gotham from his bedroom balcony with his robe on. He was smiling, a rare occurance for the Dark Knight known as Batman. He was happy, truly happy for the first time since that terrible night when his parents were violently taken from him. A contented yawn from his bedmate behind him widened his smile, as he looked back at the person who yawned.

"Bruce? Where are you?"

"I'm here, Diana", he replied warmly. After years of dancing around their mutual feelings, and his insistence that it couldn't work, Diana convinced him to at least explore the possibility of dating; and not just eating together in the Watchtower commissary. And last night, their passions became impossible to ignore any longer. Five times. Five times they brought each other to blissful heavenly release together. And knowing that she could easily snap him like a twig seemed to only make her more attractive in his eyes. "The dawning sun was beautiful, but not as beautiful as you."

Princess Diana of Themyscira, daughter of the Amazon Queen Hippolyta, smiled as she lifted her head up onto her hand and elbow to smile at him, the covers dropping to expose her beautifully bountiful breasts.

"Mmmmmm, Charmer. Come back to bed? I miss you already", she cooed invitingly.

Smiling, he stepped over the armored corset and skirt of Wonder Woman on his way back to the bed, dropping his robe as he slipped into bed, embracing her to….

A chime rang out, killing the mood for both of them.

"It never ends, does it?", Diana chuckled as Bruce picked up his comlink from his nightstand, put it in his ear and keyed it.

"Batman here."

"_I apologize for disturbing you, but you're needed on the Watchtower as soon as possible"_, J'onn told him. _"Is Diana with you? Her insight could be useful as well."_

"Give us ten minutes, then we'll call for teleport", Bruce replied, not bothering to ask how the Martian knew Diana was there. He had no doubt that most, if not all of the League had caught wind by now that he and Diana were seeing each other socially, and that those closest to them knew they were romantically involved. "On second thought, make it fifteen minutes."

"_Understood"_, J'onn replied, and Bruce could swear he heard a soft, knowing chuckle from the Martian.

"Once more into the breach?", Diana smirked, rising naked from the bed in all her glory.

"Always", he smiled back. "But first, a quick shower. Care to join me?"

"Of course", she winked teasingly. "We wouldn't want to offend anyone on the Watchtower by reeking of sex, would we?"

xxXXxx

…_..The world was swaying and blurry in a way that had nothing to do with the waves. He hadn't drunk that much, had he? He and Tiffany were out on the smallest of her family's yahts, just the two of them for a romantic private cruise for a few days….or longer, wink-wink! But something wasn't right. He'd just finished a drink with her when dizziness suddenly set in. _

"_Are you feeling ok, Babe?", Tiffany asked as she started walking him to the master-cabin. "A little seasick? Here, just lay down until you feel better."_

_In and out of delirious consciousness for who knows how long….._

"_Here he is, in here", he faintly heard Tiffany say. Did she get a doctor? And why does she sound so pissed? "There's the cheating bastard!"_

"_A fine specimen. I could definitely see the ladies drooling over a guy like him", a male voice said. "And you say he's of exotic mixed heritage? Huge demand for those in our line. You sure you don't want our standard payment? We'd even be willing to double it for exotic raw material like this."_

"_I'm already rich! I don't care about the money!", Tiffany scoffed. Then she leaned in close to his face to look into his foggy eyes. "I just want him to __**suffer**__ for cheating on me! Turn him into a complete and total _**cum-slut!**_ The kind of skanky whore that eagerly begs to take huge loads in her pussy while eagerly swallowing more at the same time and can't get enough! Now get him off my yaht and get out of here before the sun comes up!"_

"_Ok, guys, give me a hand."_

_He felt a few sets of hands lift him up and start to carry him on deck._

_(Blackness)_

_In and out of consciousness for several days, with confusingly vague, fragmented memories of his moments of semi-wakefullness._

"_Wake up, Tyrone Basteon", a male voice he thought he remembered from bits and pieces of the last few days. The persistent fog was fading. Eyes blinked open getting used to the light._

"_Welcome back", the masked doctor in front of him said cheerfully. "Normally, we don't wake our subjects until after final programming has been completed. But Miss Tiffany insisted we make an exception for you. She wanted you to be fully aware of what was happening to you before you wouldn't care anymore."_

"_Tiffany?", he asked, then stopped in shock. "What the hell did you do to my voice?!"_

"_I'm afraid that's not all that's changed for you in the last few days", the doc said as he stepped aside to reveal a mirror. Tyrone gasped, seeing a young woman strapped to a tilting table just as he was. He's never seen a woman __**that**__ sexy outside the League or porn-videos! And he realized that this was his, now __**her**__, reflection! _

_She was dressed like a fucking street-walking _**hooker**_; halter-top, mini-skirt, and thigh-high high-heeled boots. What the fuck?!_

"_The physical transformation is complete, and the modifications to your base intincts and lower thought processes have been catalyzed and will continue to grow", the doctor told her. _

"_Change me back!", she screamed angrily. "Right now!"_

"_Change you back?", he laughed. "Even if I wanted to, the means to do that isn't here. It's kept elsewhere at a secure location. Besides, once final programming has turned you into an eager, submissive nymphomaniac; we could get six figures or more at auction for such an extreme hottie of exotic mixed heritage like you."_

"_Auction?!"_

"_Yes. Brothels, harems, even individual madams and pimps are all members of our customer network who will bid on you. You'll spend the rest of your life spreading your legs and opening your sexy mouth for whoever will pay. And the best part? You'll _**love**_ every minute of it. And once you swallow your first load of hot semen, the change will be permanent and irreversible."_

"_Then I just won't do that!"_

"_Please. We've already super-charged your female instincts and libido", the doctor chuckled. "Even if you were to retain some shred of your original mind and will, you'll eventually give in to your new female desires. You won't be able to resist swallowing the cum of the first man you blow." _

"_No way! Ugh! LET ME GO!", she snarled, straining on the straps holding her. She could bust out easily is she can still transform into Tyger! But her secret ID would be shot!_

"_Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to leave the room and begin your final programming", he said very non-chalantly as he left and secured the door. "And turn you, as Miss Tiffany requested, into 'a total and complete semen-slurping cum-slut'. Oh, you __**really**__**shouldn't**__ have cheated on such a lovely girl, my friend."_

_A few minutes later the lights in the room dimmed and a screen lowered from the ceiling. Colored lights began to swirl around the room while a hypno-pattern appeared and began swirling on the screen. Then a soft, recorded feminine voice came through speakers repeating hypnotic suggestions on a loop. Images of young women eagerly taking cocks and cum-shots into their mouths and pussies began to appear in his head…. _

_The former Tyrone tried to fight it, but the disorientation was eroding her resistance. She was close to breaking…._

_The power went out! Dead, dark, silent. Then sounds of chaos from outside the room. Was the whole place dark?_

_Tyrone transformed into Tyger and snapped the restraints like licorice, then smashed through the door into a dark corridor. Several people were stumbling blindly about, trying to fix the problem. Thanks to her cat-like eyes, she could see just fine and searched for a way out….._

"I found an exit after stealing a trench-coat from a locker", Tyrone explained to the gathered genius members of the League while Dr. Hamilton examined her. "It was storming heavy, so I figured that's what killed the power because everything in the area was dark. I couldn't go home to my place. I didn't have my keys or wallet and it would've been the first place they looked, so I went to Jordan's house."

Everyone took in her story with amazement and a grain of disbelief….and horror.

"Turning men into women for sex-trafficking", Batman thought out loud. "That's a new one."

"Monstrous", Diana hissed with disgust. "Not even my Amazon sisters at their man-hating worst have ever considered doing something so horrific."

"And it quite probably has been going on for nearly three years", Question said as he entered the room with Huntress. Those gathered had mixed reactions. The face-less man in the blue fedora and trenchcoat was often seen by many in the League as an odd duck at best, and a crackpot at worst. But he was a genius at finding connections and ferreting out conspiracies. It was telling that Batman considered Question's investigative skills in that area to be superior even to his own.

"Question?", Batman queried.

"This was the missing link that connects one of my cases to…"

"…A sex-trafficking ring I've been after for over a year", Huntress added.

"Perhaps you both could fill us in?", Drako suggested.

"Almost two years ago, I began investigating a series of disappearances", Question told them, opening a thick file on the table. "Young men ranging from college age to their 30's were disappearing from all over the world with no attempted contact with their families for ransom ever made, and no bodies ever found. As if they simply vanished off the face of the Earth."

"Meanwhile, I caught wind of some new sex-trafficking ring operating around the globe", Huntress told them. "But every lead would go cold, I always seemed to just miss them. But the strangest part was the lack of an increase in missing-persons reports for young women in every city I investigated, and no one seemed to know of any young women or girls being kidnapped, nor would any bodies turn up. And yet prostitution and similar activities has gone up in every major city in the world. It didn't make any sense…"

"Until now", Question finished. "All the 'new' sex-workers are women who were once men. Their minds and behavior modified, old identities gone and no way to prove who they were…."

"Not quite", Dr. Hamilton interjected. "Strange as it seems, Ms. Tyrone's finger-prints and retinal scans still match those of her male self on file from first joining the League."

"Just like with the original drug cocktail created by Dr. Phrodite", Batman mused. "So they're either using the same thing or one of the bootleg versions that sprang up afterward. So her reversal cocktail should…."

"I already administered it at the start of 'story-time', Batman", the doctor said dejectedly. "It should have at least started to take effect by now."

"So what does that mean?!", Ty demanded.

"It means that whoever these people are, they found a way to create a permanent version of Dr. Phrodite's formula", Batman replied matter-of-factly. "And combined it with some form of brainwashing."

"So I'm stuck like this?!"

"No", Superman assured her. "We'll do whatever it takes to change you back to yourself."

"That doctor made a mistake when he told you there was a way to reverse it", Wonder Woman added. "As long as you don't get…..too intimate with any men."

"No problem there!", Ty shuddered.

"Question, Huntress", Batman turned to the pair. "I want you both to stay on your investigations. Try to pin down the head of this ring. Odds are he or she has the cure, and they need to be shut down permanently in any case. Tyger, you should stay on the Watchtower for now, after Diana and a few others take you to get some new clothes. We have no idea how long it will take to find the cure. Drako, I want you to talk to this 'Tiffany'. Find out how she contacted these people. Don't take 'no' for an answer."

"You got it", Drako said. Then he turned to Ty, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We're gonna get you through this, Ty. I promise."

"Thanks", Ty replied with visible relief. Jordan's hand felt so….comforting that she missed it when he left.

"Superman, you and I will go see Dr. Phrodite", Batman said. "Maybe she can help."

"Come with me, Ty", Diana smiled reassuringly. "Some of the ladies and I will help put together a more presentable outfit for you, then we'll all go shopping."

"Ok. Thanks", she sighed. And yet she found the thought of shopping, the one thing she hated most as a guy with Tiffany, sent a thrill of…..excitement through her.

xxXXxx

"I'm tellin' ya, Captain", Major Force said as he walked down the hallway with his more veteran teammate and mentor, Captain Atom. They had gravitated to each other due having so much in common: both former military, both now existing as living atomic energy contained by their suits. "these 'magick' types just rub me the wrong way."

"How so?", Captain Atom asked succinctly.

"Well, how much do we really know about how that weird world works? I mean, it defies scientific analysis, so there's no real way to counter or defend against it except with more magick. And you gotta admit, a lot of those who use it or get their powers from it are pretty weird themselves."

"Some of the League's most powerful members get their powers from magick, supernatural, or even godly forces", Captain Atom pointed out. "And I've lost count of all the times we would have been lost without them. There are so many threats from the magical world that would have destroyed or enslaved us all were it not for their powers and knowledge."

"But that's my point", Major Force grumped. "What could we do to stop them if they went rogue? Captain Marvel is damn near as powerful as Superman! And what could we do against Zatanna, who could turn us all into birds or frogs with nothing more than a few words spoken backwards? And that 'Dark' team in the League? That's just asking for trouble! I don't trust them. They walk just a little _**too**_ close to the dark-side for my taste. And from what I've heard, Constantine is either wound a bit too tight or not tight enough. I don't trust him. And Dr. Fate is always so cryptic and enigmatic. About the only one I really trust is Wonder Woman; and that's only because she's been part of the League since the beginning, and her record from WW2."

"Magick is a part of our world, Major", Captain Atom replied. "We can't deny that fact. Like it or not, we need our magical and supernatural members. And Dr. Fate may be cryptic at times, but I trust him to oversee them all and keep a close eye on Constantine and his team. If it's any consolation, a few of the members of _that_ group have me concerned as well."

"Well now!", the Major perked up, seeing Wonder Woman and Power Girl coming the other way with a sextremely beautiful young hottie he'd never seen before! "Oh, to still be flesh and blood! Now that's the kinda gal that could give a soldier a _**really**_ good liberty! *grrrrrowl!*"

"Major! Show some respe….!", Captain Atom started to admonish his protégé, when the mystery woman tackled the mouthy Major, snarling in rage as she turned into a humanoid tiger!

"What did you say, you slobbering strip-club grunt?!", she roared, her fangs mere inches from his shocked face. "Guys like you make me wanna puke! I'd gut you right here if it weren't for three things! One! I wouldn't want poison everyone on the Watchtower with your radiation! Two! I'm one a' the good guys! And three! If I know Captain Atom, when he and GL John Stewart are done putting you through remedial basic training for what you said; you're gonna wish the Joker used you for a **dirty-bomb!**"

"Geez! Relax, lady! I didn't mean no disrespect!", Major Force said to the still growling she-cat as she backed off and he got up. "Who are you, anyway? Tyger's little sister or something?"

"No, you sexist jackass! I **AM** TYGER! I was drugged in my human form and some scum-bags did this to me!"

"Wha..?! And I was checking out a…..?! If I still had a stomach, I think I'd be sick!"

"MAJOR!", Captain Atom and Wonder Woman barked, causing the man to snap to 'attention'. Diana looked ready to join Tyger in ripping his head off, when Captain Atom interceded.

"Major Force! Until further notice you are _**off**_ the active-duty roster!", the senior nuclear hero ordered in a tone that would brook no arguments. "You will report immediately to Holo-Deck Training-Room Gamma, where for the next few weeks the proper respect will be drilled into you until you drop! _**Repeatedly! Am I clear?**__"_

"YES, SIR!", the Major snapped.

"Dismissed! Double-time it!", Captain Atom barked. Major Force saluted, then jogged away. He turned to the now calmer ladies.

"Sorry about him", he said humbly. "His Army record was exemplary, highly decorated. Well-liked and admired by the rank & file as well as the top brass. When I heard that he had….gone through something very similar to what I did, I took it upon myself to mentor him and sponsor his membership to the League. I had no idea his attitude…"

"Don't blame yourself for what you couldn't have known, Captain", Power Girl said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah", Ty agreed as she reverted to human. "His bad, not yours."

"Even military records can't tell you everything about a person", Diana added.

"I appreciate all that, ladies", he replied seriously. "But he _is_ my responsibility. And, Ty? Good luck. I hope you find a way to turn back or move on, whichever the case may be."

"Thanks, Captain", Ty smiled, shaking his hand before he left to follow Major Force.

"Ok, now where were we?", Power Girl asked with a grin. "I'm pretty sure one of my tops will fit you, Ty. You can pick whatever one you want. Just be sure to return it when we get back from shopping."

"No problem", Ty agreed with a wry smile. "And thanks for your help, both of you."

"Of course", Diana smiled. "With your hips and waist, Fire is the most likely to have a skirt that will fit you and still be long enough to hide just how far up those boots go."

"But why do I have to wear the boots?"

"Because we already know that they fit you", Power Girl told her. "So we don't have to waste too much time looking for shoes for you."

"Fair enough, I guess", Ty replied to her logic.

"Let's get you changed, then you can get rid of that uniform of a harlot you're wearing", Diana added.

"Actually", Ty started hesitantly. "This assemble isn't _that_ bad. I think I'll keep it, just for grins."

Diana and Karen shared a surprised look for a moment, then Diana contacted Fire and asked her to bring a few things and meet them at Power Girl's quarters.

A few levels above them, Booster Gold was making his case(again!) for J'onn to start giving him bigger, 'more important' assignments, with the advanced AI drone Skeets ever at his shoulder.

"*sigh*As I and others keep explaining to you", J'onn replied in mild exasperation, "your lack of experience and obsession with personal fame lead us to believe you're not ready. You have to prove yourself bef….."

"And how am I supposed to prove myself if you never give me the chance?!", Booster interrupted in frustration at hearing the same old line and same old excuses. "How am I supposed to _**get**_ any experience if you keep me on the damn sidelines?! All these behind-the-scenes piece-meal assignments are exactly that! How the hell am I supposed to build any street-cred or reputation at this rate?! I barely even get any credit toward getting to the big stuff from you guys for it! I've been with the League for _**years**_ now, and I'm _**still**_ not recognized in public! Nobody even knows I exist! Even the sidekicks and underage heroes do more and have more recognition than I do! I've _**paid**_ my damn dues, J'onn! And if you won't help me get my name and face out there, then I'll goddam do it myself! Come on, Skeets!"

"_Apologies. He's had a tough week", _Skeets said to J'onn before following Booster.

"He just doesn't get it, does he?", Superman said sadly as he came around a nearby corner with Batman. "Being a hero isn't about fame."

"Perhaps", J'onn conceded. "But he has a point. I can understand his frustration. He is beginning to believe that we have no confidence in him and that all the good he **has** done holds no value to us. Meanwhile, he sees us allow the Titans to operate on their own with no supervision."

"That's completely different, J'onn", Superman said.

"Is it?", J'onn asked rhetorically. "Look at it from his perspective. He is a full member of the Justice League; technically senior to all the Titans. Yet we trust them with far more on a daily basis than we've trusted him with in all his time in the League. And I fear what could happen if we don't give him the opportunity he has worked so long and hard for, even if all that work _was_ for the wrong reasons."

"Much as it pains me to admit it, I have to agree with J'onn", Batman said, getting surprised looks from the other two. "If Booster Gold becomes desperate enough to break ranks and abandon a vital support assignment in order to take a high-profile chance he believes he's earned a dozen times over, the ramifications could potentially be devastating. I suggest we start giving him some higher profile assigments, but alongside veteran Leaguers for now that we know he'll trust and listen to reining him in."

xxXXxx

(The Tower of Fate)

"You are certain of this?", Dr. Fate asked the two in his scrying-glass.

"I heard it straight from a wolf's mouth, just before I severed his head", Vampirella said.

"And judgin' by all the weird ripples and general unrest among the supernatural underground lately", Constantine drawled as he lit another clove cigarette, "we gotta assume it's true. And if the Vampire/Lycan War is heating up again, that's big trouble for all of us."

"It died down to ocassional skirmishes in the shadows centuries ago", Dr. Fate reminded them. "Equally matched, the inability of either side to truly achieve victory forced them into an uneasy peace. What has changed?"

"One word: _Dracula_", Vampirella spit contemptuously.

"I am fully aware of your disdain for your father, Vampirella", Fate said with compassion, "but I fail to see how he could change the status quo. He has been Lord of the Vampires for almost a thousand years; since the original Lord, the very first vampire, chose him as his successor. He is well aware of the nature of the stalemate."

"The mutt I interrogated claimed that the Lycans heard that the 'leeches' were going high-tech", Vampirella added. "That they had some kind of electronic trinkets that lets them all be day-walkers like me, my sister, and my parents."

"An' that's just the tip o' the bloody iceberg, Doc", Constantine said. "There's been whispers for years that ol' fangface has been lookin' for a way to finally gain a decisive advantage over the werewolves. Recently, those whispers started to die down."

"Which could indicate that he found what he was seeking", Dr. Fate deduced. "Is it possible that this new technology was what he found?"

"Possible, but unlikely", Vampirella hissed. "When my father says 'decisive advantage', he really means 'erupting volcano vs a child with a snowball'-advantage. All his forces becoming daywalkers isn't enough, as disturbing as that is. No, there's more to his plan, I can feel it."

"I fear you may be right", Dr. Fate replied. "Very well. Continue your investigation, and inform me of any new developments. I will update the rest of the League tonight when I go to the Watchtower to check on Tyger."

"Yeah, we heard somethin' happened to the big pussycat", the warlock huffed out with some smoke. "Well, we gotta go. We got a lead on some freaky dangerous cult from Swamp Thing."

"Please let us know what's going on with Tyger?", Vampirella asked. "And how Drako is holding up?"

"Of course", Dr. Fate replied, and broke contact.

xXx

(The House of Mystery)

"Still carryin' a torch for the dragon, Luv?", Constantine smirked to his team-mate.

"I'd tell you not to be an ass, but you can't help yourself", the vampire hissed. "We may no longer be lovers, but I still care and respect Drako as a good friend and hero, and by extension his friend Tyger."

"Yeah, I suppose I hear ya there. I hope whatever's goin' on isn't too serious. They're a couple a' good lads and handy to have in a fight when the shite hits the fan."

xxXXxx

A stark, empty room. Six screens arrayed in a circle, each showing nothing but a blurred silhouette.

"So we are agreed, mon amis?", an electronic voice with an oddly French accent asked.

"Their interference has grown quite bothersome", a deep, gravelly voice noted. "We've all had to be smarter and more secretive in our endevours to keep the Justice League at bay. But the children who seek to follow their example while independent of their control have managed to uncover and ruin too many operations that went unnoticed by the League."

"Be that as it may, such a blatantly overt move on our part will undoubtedly bring down the wrath of the entire League", a female voice pointed out.

"Only if it can be linked back to any of us", a smooth voiced man reasoned.

"Agreed", another man said. "We have operatives with the skill to access the assets required to finish the job and disappear."

"And just think of the pain and anguish it will cause to the entire Justice League", the bulkiest silhouette chuckled with a voice that was both guttural and educated. "And wiping out the entire next generation of heroes will discourage other young metas from taking their places."

"And the location of their HQ is conveniently public", a severe yet cultured voice added. "A pathetically easy target. Not even the Joker could miss it."

(Arkham Asylum, the Joker sneezes in his cell, bringing down the tall pyramid of cards he was painstakingly building.)

"Then it is agreed", the gravelly voice summarized. "For their crimes of interference against the Light, Titan's Tower will be brought down….with all the Teen Titan's in it."

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: Batman+Wonder Woman and Question+Huntress; just the first of my pairings for this work. Also, Ty got his first glimpse at some of the everyday problems women have. Major Force just so lends himself to being a dick and looks as he did in "Batman/Superman: Public Enemies".**

**Just to be clear; Vampirella was being honest in that she has put her romantic relationship with Drako behind her, so they will not be getting back together. But don't worry, I have plans for her with another OC you haven't seen yet.**

**Sorry to disappoint or outright piss off any Teen Titans fans out there, but in my AU that era is ending. BUT! Because I do like "Young Justice", most of them plus some new recruits will form the new team.**

**As always, long reviews and suggestions are welcome! Flames will be used to grill steaks.**

**xxXXxx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, Everyone! First, let me apologize for how long it's been since I posted. I fell down a rabbit-hole of binge-reading stories here. But I will try to post new chapters of all my stories within the next week or two.**_

**Chapter 3: The Tyger, the Bitch, and a New Wardrobe.**

(Malibu, Ca.)

"So what do we know about the good Doctor?", Superman asked through the com as he flew beside the Bat-Wing.

"Dr. Hermione Alexa Phrodite", Batman replied. "32 years old. PhD's in genetics, bio-engineering, bio-chemistry, LGBT studies, and a Master's in psychology. She has several patents that have made her quite wealthy and support her work. She's a strong and vocal advocate for LGBT Rights. Spends most of her time in her home lab here in Malibu with both her husband and lover, who are also her lab assistants. They've been rather reclusive the last few years due to threats to her life after she made her discovery public. I met her at a function once as Bruce Wayne; brilliant, dedicated, and passionate about her work. She also thoroughly believes that the current pre-surgery process the transgendered are required to follow is needlessly long and complicated; especially in the United States. She also believes that the actual surgeries are too invasive and risky, and there are those for whom surgery is not an option for one reason or another. She also often cites the statistics of those who have been maimed or even died from complications of underground surgeries."

"Not to mention her formula makes surgery obsolete, so I bet surgeons who specialize in breast implants and gender-reassignment don't like that", Superman added as they landed near a large home situated on a bluff a fair distance from any others. They approached the driveway gate and Batman was poised to buzz the intercom….

"_No need, gentlemen"_, a female voice spoke through the speaker. The gate buzzed and swung open to admit them._ "Our security cameras saw your approach. Please come up to the house."_

An attractive young woman with dark, shoulder-length hair opened the front door as they approached. She was dressed smartly in a casual knee-length skirt and blouse with a lab-coat overall, although the top few buttons of her blouse were undone, exposing a fair amount of her ample cleavage; almost enough to distract from the noticeable baby-bump of her belly. About four months along by Batman's estimation.

"Good morning and welcome, gentlemen. I'm Michelle Wylder, Dr. Phrodite's assistant. Please come in and follow me, the doctor and her husband are in the lab."

"Thank you, Ms. Wylder", Superman replied, shaking her hand as they entered,

They followed her through the lovely home, her low-heels clacking on the hard floors as she led the way. While not as big or opulent as Wayne Manor; the large, open-concept house was bright and airy like most of the homes in the area with lots of wide windows and skylights, a large modern chef's kitchen, furnished nicely and all the top tech for home-entertainment.

Eventually, she led them to a fully equipped lab. In side were two figures, a man and woman, at a piece of equipment. The blonde man was standing at some controls while the woman was sitting on a stool, looking into a pair of eyepieces. Her strawberry-blonde hair cascaded down to her lower-back like a waterfall.

"Excellent!", she said, leaning back with a smile on her rosy lips. "We've finally done it! The micro-biosutures are working perfectly!"

"That's great, Honey!", the man said. "If we can make this reliable it will revolutionize surgery of all kinds…!"

"And make even the most delicate procedures safer by drastically reducing the chance of rejection or post-operative infections", Batman added. The couple turned to look at their guests.

"That's correct. Good morning, Gentlemen", the beautiful woman greeted. "I'm Dr. Phrodite. This is my husband Dr. Nick Bowman("Hello") and you've already met Miss Wylder. What can we do for the illustrious Justice League?"

"We need your help, Doctor", Superman said.

"One of our members was abducted in his civilian identity recently", Batman explained. "He escaped late last night, but not before he – now 'she' – had been transformed by a modified bootleg version of your formula."

"WHAT?!", the Doctor gasped while the others looked alarmed.

"And your reversal formula has no effect", Superman added. "Other Leaguers have connected what happened to our teammate with a global sex-trafficking organization that is turning men into women for that purpose."

"I can't believe this!", she hissed angrily. "My formula was intended to help the transgendered in need! When the powers-that-be did everything possible to bury it, I had no choice but to publicly release it so those who needed it most could acquire it! For it to be…_**PERVERTED**_ like this! UGH!"

Dr. Phrodite stormed over to an open window overlooking the hills and ocean. Nick went to his visibly upset wife.

"Please forgive her", Ms. Wylder said to them. "You have no idea how important her work is to her, especially the Trans-X formula. Nick and I have been working with her since we were all in college. Even back then, she was very passionate about helping the transgendered. It's one of the reasons we both fell in love with her. I was also one of the first successful subjects."

"You?", Superman repeated, surprised.

"Yes. I was born 'Mitchell' Wylder, but never I felt right; like I was in the wrong body. But Hermione…."

"I can take it from here, Love", the Doctor said as she came back with Nick, now much calmer. "Given who you both are, I believe I can trust you to keep my secrets. You see, I was born an exceptionally rare "true" hermaphrodite, what Japanese hentai would call a 'futanari'; born with the fully functioning genitals of both genders, including a womb capable of bearing children and rather impressive breasts if I do say so myself. My condition was what first started me on my study of the transgendered. However, my unique condition also means my Trans-X has no effect on me."

"That explains your passion for your work", Batman said, completely nonplussed. "Even your current work here has applications that can make standard gender-reassignment surgery safer."

"That's right", Nick nodded approvingly. "But whatever these criminals have done is a disgusting perversion, a slap in the face of our good intentions. I convinced my family years ago to fund Hermione's work, which they were happy to do to look good publicly as supporters of LGBT Rights. Of course, it was a different story when I told them I was in love with her and was going to marry her. Thankfully by then I had control of my trust fund."

Superman was still reeling. It was a lot to take in. He had thought true hermaphrodites were a myth! That certainly explains the Doctor having both a husband and a female lover.

"So, if you don't mind my asking, who….?", the Man of Steel tried to ask delicately.

"Michelle is pregnant by me", Dr. Phrodite smiled as Michelle blushed. "And I'm two months pregnant by Nick."

"Are the three of you willing to come to the Watchtower?", Batman asked. "No one knows more about your original formula than you, maybe you can find a way to restore our teammate."

The three shared a look and a nod. Dr. Phrodite spoke, "Given that two of us are pregnant, is there a way to get there that is safer than that 'transporter' we've seen on the news?"

"Diana", Superman smiled as he keyed his communicator. "You took a Javelin, didn't you? We need a favor when you ladies are done shopping."

xxXXxx

"Understood, Kal", Diana acknowledged, using Superman's Kryptonian name while pretending to be on her cell-phone. "We should be done shopping with Ty in an hour or so, then we'll go pick up Dr. Phrodite and her assistants."

"_Good. They'll be ready. Batman and I are headed back to the Watchtower now to prep one of the labs to the Doctors' needs, as well as arrange quarters. Superman out."_

"Ya know, I always _**hated**_ shopping with Tiffany; or any of my ex's for that matter", Ty said as she, Diana, Karen(Power-Girl), and Beatrice(Fire) walked out of Victoria's Secret after stocking up on bras, panties, thongs, and stockings. "But now, I get it."

"I know, right?", Karen giggled. She and Fire were having a ball showing Ty the joys of shopping. "Few things are more fun than shopping."

Ty had insisted on some utilitarian basics first; like a track-suit and sweats as well as casual t-shirts and jeans. But when they entered the shoe store 'for a pair of sneakers', Ty lit up like a teenager on her first shopping spree! Sneakers, sandals, flats, low-heels and high-heels of various colors, both slip-on and strapped.

Ty only got more into it after that; skirts, tops, blouses and dresses. Then make-up and hair products. Then came the lingerie shop.

While Diana also found the shopping trip enjoyable, she grew concerned for Ty. It seemed that his/her new feminine nature was asserting itself more and more with every passing minute. Diana feared Ty might be losing himself to her new body.

xxXXxx

(Small, remote, undisclosed facility in the NORAD network.)

Corporal James 'Jimmy' Jones was bored. This installation had been part of the U.S. defense net during the Cold War and until recently had been manned by a team of techs with a platoon of soldiers for security. Now, he was one of only six soldiers who had drawn the short-straw along with two techs to watch over things as the place was preparing to be decommissioned in six months. Jimmy couldn't wait for his next duty station. Just about anything and anywhere would be an improvement at this point. And that was exactly what he was thinking when his throat was cut.

His assailant took his access card and used it to enter. Swift and silent as a ninja, he killed the two sleeping off-duty guards and then the two standing guard outside the heart of this facility. He opened the security door and with two shots from his .44 automatic almost silenced by a suppressor, the techs both fell; their heads practically blown off.

The black and orange armor-clad figure went to one of the tech stations, dumping the dead tech out of the chair so he could sit. Amid the swords, blades and guns he carried, he pulled a notebook computer from his gear, opened and plugged it into the console. A few minutes of hacking uncovered what he was looking for: _**Damocles**_, a satellite mounted particle-beam cannon designed and built for the U.S. military by LexCorp. to take out anything from ground targets to flying aircraft and even ballistic missiles or orbital targets with pinpoint accuracy.

A little more hacking gave him access to the control and targeting systems to Damocles. He smiled behind his half-black/half-orange full-mask helmet. He keyed his communicator.

"This is Deathstroke. I'm in and have control of the weapon. However, it will be several hours before it can be positioned for targeting."

"_Well done, Deathstroke. By then, barring unforeseen circumstance, all your targets will be at the target location. Succeed in eliminating them all, and we will raise you from mere enforcer to a seat at the table of the Light",_a deep, gravelly voice replied.

"I didn't take this job for the reward", Deathstroke hissed in his usual measured and controlled voice. "Those children have vexed me far more than any of you. I take pride in being a professional but this one time, this job is **personal**."

xxXXxx

Jordan Fafnir drove up to the fancy, wrought iron gate of the Kase Estate in his modified, all-wheel drive solar-hybrid Challenger and buzzed the intercom.

"_May I help you?", _a very proper, almost snooty voice responded.

"Jordan Fafnir, here to see my friend Tiffany", he replied.

"_Just a moment."_

Jordan tapped his steering wheel impatiently as he waited. After a few minutes, the gate began to swing open.

"_Miss Tiffany is expecting you by the pool."_

"Thanks", he said, then began to drive up to the house. He parked near the path around the mansion to the pool area. There was Tiffany on a lounger in a bikini that would've gotten her arrested on a public beach, her blue eyes hidden by her sunglasses. She sat up and removed her sunglasses with a smile that made him inwardly seethe.

"Hey, Jordan. What's up?", she asked, very nonchalant.

"Hey, Tiff. I was wondering if you know where Ty is? I haven't heard from him since you two left on your little private cruise a couple weeks ago."

"Really?", she replied, feigning ignorance, but Jordan saw the flicker of satisfaction in her eyes. The bitch! "I haven't seen or heard from him since the big blow out we had on the yaht a week ago. We broke up and he jumped overboard to swim to the island we were near at the time! When the cheating bastard didn't come back, I had to use the yaht's GPS to get home! I haven't seen or heard from him since. Go check with the sluts he's been fucking behind my back."

"Now you listen, you spoiled little….!", Jordan started to snap but stopped himself with a deep breath. Then in a calmer, quieter tone that only she could hear, "I know you're lying, Tiff. I **know** where he was. I **know** where _**you**_ sent him. I know because Ty escaped and came to me for help!"

He almost laughed when he saw her blanche. Then another realization crossed her features before she schooled them to a faint sneer. "If Ty needed help, then I'm guessing he isn't exactly 'him'self anymore? Good. The lying, cheating bastard had it coming."

"Damn it, Tiffany! Ty never cheated on you!", Jordan growled. "All those canceled and interrupted dates? Being unreachable for days at a time? Ty was saving lives and stopping bad-guys! Tell me how you contacted the people who took him? They're dangerous!"

"Yeah, right!", Tiff scoffed. "How gullible do you think I am? You're his best friend, you'd say **anything** to protect him."

"Tiffany, I have to believe that at your core, you are a good and loving person. Ty wouldn't have given you a second look if you weren't", Jordan said after a deep breath. "Ty really loved you. He told me before he left on that little cruise with you that he wanted to **marry** you someday! But he knew he couldn't until he told you the truth. The truth that would explain all the craziness. I advised him to talk to…..a couple of our mentors first, and I asked if he was sure you could keep our secrets. But I get the feeling you won't believe me or tell me what I need to know unless…..I trust you with those secrets. I know where Ty went whenever he couldn't be with you."

"Yeah, sure. I bet", she scoffed sarcastically. "And how could you know that?"

"Because he was with me most of the time", Jordan said in a low voice, then flashed his draconic eyes at her. "I'm Drako."

Tiffany paled visibly under her tan as she gasped. "If-if _**you're**_ Drako, then that means Ty is…"

"Tyger, yeah. _**Now**_ do you understand?"

Tiff nodded dumbly.

"I'm trusting you to keep our secret, Tiff", He told her as his eyes returned to normal. "The people you sent him to are doing this to guys all over the world, Tiffany, and selling them into the sex trade! They need to be _**stopped**_. They also have the only cure that might change Ty back. Please tell me how you contacted them?"

"Oh god, what have I done?", she sobbed, realizing Ty had been innocent and had really loved her. "I-I'll never tell anyone who you are, I swear. It-it was a **link** I found that came up in a search for 'revenge on a cheating boyfriend/husband'. I'll give it to you, but it was to a site on the dark-web, so it's probably changed by now."

"It's a start", Jordan replied gently as she wrote it down for him.

"And please tell Ty…that I'm sorry. I should've trusted him."

"I'll tell her", he said softly.

xxXXxx

(The Watchtower)

"Incredible", Dr. Phrodite said, examining the results of the battery of tests she, Nick and Michelle performed on Tyrone/Tyra. "I'd be impressed if weren't for the circumstances and the intent these modifications."

"Doctor?", Batman asked.

"The base formula is 99% identical to mine, but it's been tweaked to maximize certain traits, such as the breasts. Also, the glands that secrete the female sexual hormones have not only more than doubled production of said hormones, but they are also on biological 'hair-triggers'. In fact, I'm surprised she's maintaining the level of self-control that she is right now with the amount of male pheromones filling the Watchtower and her enhanced senses."

"The heightened self-control comes with the martial arts training, Doctor", Tyra told her. "But I **was** wondering what that great smell was. That weird doctor told me they had 'super-charged my female instincts and libido'."

"Well, they certainly did that from what we're seeing", Nick added. "But some of these modifications and additives shouldn't have worked, scientifically speaking. Plus, how could ingesting semen make the change permanent?"

"And why won't the regular reversal formula work?", Michelle put in.

"Yes, there's absolutely no scientific basis for those characteristics", Dr. Phrodite pondered. "In my early human testing, many of the male-to-female volunteers ingested semen during sexual activity while exploring the…._benefits_ of their new gender, but still returned to normal with no side-effects when they took the reversal dose. A few switched back and forth several times to 'have some **fun~**' as they put it."

"You had people actually willing to volunteer for that?", Wonder Woman asked in surprise.

"Absolutely", Michelle chimed in. "Mostly college students or recent college grads. For both MtF and FtM testing. But the sheer number of men willing to experience living as a woman even temporarily was astonishing! And you'd be amazed as to how many of those men came back wanting make the change to female permanent. I was one of them."

"But the question remains", Dr, Phrodite cut in. "How did they make a virtually identical formula that is unaffected by the reversal formula **and** makes the change permanent by ingesting semen?"

"Simple. They used magick."

Everyone turned to face the man who had just entered; Dr. Fate.

xXx

"This is the link that Tiffany Kase gave me, Question", Drako said, handing the faceless man the paper.

"Excellent, let's see what hidden trails we find and where they lead", Question drolled. "Nothing like a deep-dive into the Dark-Web to stimulate the mind."

"Just don't forget about our dinner date tomorrow ok, Handsome?", Huntress winked at her partner.

Drako shook his head slightly as he left. Like many in the League, he found Question to be rather…unorthodox, and wound a little too tight. But he got results and often found connections others would miss; even Batman.

Drako entered the lab where Ty and the others were consulting with Dr. Hermione Phrodite to find Dr. Fate had arrived.

"I am detecting a faint magical imprint from Ty and your test samples that is distinct from Tyger's own mystical signature", the sorcerer stated. "It is vaguely familiar, but I cannot identify it. However, there is no doubt that it is the cause of your problems."

"Morgan Le Fey?", Batman inquired as a possibility.

"No. It's different from her magick", Fate replied. "Besides, Le Fey is still seeking the Fountain of Youth to restore Mordred. Until she has, she will allow nothing else to distract her. Say whatever else about that witch, she _**is**_ a devoted mother."

"If magick is involved, then there's nothing I can do to help", Dr. Phrodite said. "I'm a scientist. Magick is out of my depth. Unless the League can crack this sex-trafficking ring and find their reversal formula or method, I won't be much help. But we'll stay and keep working."

"So until then, I'm stuck like this", Ty said dejectedly. Drako instinctively went to his friend.

"When I said we'd help you get through this, I meant it, Ty", he said, again placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Ty smiled sweetly at him, feeling a bit better with him there, feeling a warmth in her chest. Drako then whispered, "To get the information from Tiffany, I had to trust her the way you planned to trust her. So she knows. She asked me to tell you that she's sorry. I believe her, and I'm pretty sure we can trust her."

"Thanks, Homie", Ty smiled crookedly and hugged him. They broke apart awkwardly when they realized what they were doing.

xxXXxxx

(Titans Tower on Titans Island in the middle of Jump City Bay)

With things relatively quiet at the moment, senior/founding Titans Nightwing, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg had called a meeting of all active members to discuss recruiting new Titans. Several sidekicks and independent underage heroes had made prominent names for themselves in recent months.

"You've all seen the list of candidates", Nightwing said. "And some of us have spoken to some of them. Who wants to go first? Beast Boy?"

"I talked to Aqualad, Tempest and Aquagirl", the green one-man-zoo said. "Aqualad is interested, but Aquagirl and Tempest declined, stating that they felt their place was in Atlantis."

"We cannot fault them for loyalty to their home", Starfire added. "Red Robin?"

"I know how you feel about him, Nightwing, but Batman and I both agree that the new Robin would benefit greatly from joining us at least part-time."

Nightwing huffed slightly in doubt. Damian Wayne may be Bruce's biological son, but until recently he was raised by his mother and grandfather: Talia and Ra's Al Ghul. Tim Drake – Red Robin – liked the kid's attitude for some reason, but it rubbed Nightwing – the original Robin – the wrong way. But he trusted Bruce, so the kid is in. Maybe they could reign in that attitude and teach the kid to play well with others.

"Jinx risked a lot when she turned on the Hive to help us", Raven said. "She's earned a chance at redemption, and I think we can help her."

"I agree", Kid Flash grinned.

"Bumble-Bee and I talked to the 'Dakota Defenders', led by Static", Cyborg began. "They were all flattered by the invitation; but Static, Gear, Sh'Bang, Nailz, and Rubberbandman pretty much all felt they were needed more in Dakota. But they all agreed to 'reserve status' in the Titans in case we ever need them."

"Blue Beetle and his friend Tye Longshadow are willing to join on the condition that we help them train to better control their powers", Starfire reported.

"Mos and Menos have potential", Kid Flash put in. "But I think they're too young and inexperienced to join the Titans yet, and their super-speed is dependent on them being in physical contact with each other; a weakness that would be too easy for any villain with half a brain to exploit at their current level."

"We need more 'girl power' on the team", Wonder Girl added. "Green Arrow's new protégé Artemis and Ms. Martian look promising. I think we should consider them."

"Agreed", Superboy added stoically, speaking for the first time in the meeting. "I've also heard good things about Icon's sidekick Rocket."

xXx

At that moment, now in geo-synchronous orbit directly above Titans Tower, the Damocles satelite came to life; the targeting systems causing it to twist and turn like a bird of prey, aligning to the target below and the particle-beam cannon to begin powering up to a full charge!

xXx

On the bridge of the Watchtower, the Martian Manhunter oversaw and coordinated all the activity of the League members as well as all the operations of the support staff. With him at the moment were Superman and the former Hawkgirl, now calling herself 'She-Hawk'. She was wearing her black, green, and gold Thanagarian armor with the winged helmet that she wore during her early years with the League. The new look was both striking and functional. Superman was wearing his new costume as well, replacing the red trunks with a red belt and the shirt now covering his shoulders and neck. She-Hawk was currently trying to give him some more new additions.

"I'm telling you, Superman, these Nth-metal bracers on your wrists and discs to secure your cape will help protect you from magical attacks and creatures", she urged him. "I've already given some to Supergirl and Power-Girl. I mean let's face it; Kryptonians are even more vulnerable to magick than most other beings for some odd reason. With these, you'll only have to worry about kryptonite from now on."

"Where to you find all that extra Nth-metal, Shayera?", he asked curiously. "I though you only had your armor and mace."

"When my people left Earth after we foiled their plans", she began with a hint of shame and sadness, "I collected all the damaged armor left behind from the fight in the Batcave. I still have plenty left."

"Well, thank you, Shayera", he said as he put on her gifts. "I feel safer alre…."

An alarm blared! The direct line to the Oval Office lit up. Superman answered it, "Yes, Mr. President?"

"_We've got an emergency with potentially global implications! Damocles, one of the smaller weaponized military satelites that were sent up to replace your decommissioned cannon has just been hacked and hijacked! It's priming to fire as we speak! I'm linking in General Lane at the Pentagon."_

"_Here, Mr. President",_ the general confirmed while Superman put the call on speaker.

"General, this is Superman. Can Damocles be remotely disarmed?"

"_Normally yes, but this hacker has locked us out. The signal is being bounced between dozens of satelites, so back-tracing is useless. All we know is that this could only be done from one of any of hundreds of secret locations in the network.(General! This just in!) Good lord. The target is in the United States!"_

"_Where, General?", _the President asked.

"_Jump City, Sir….no wait, just outside Jump City. The cannon is still charging…."_

"J'onn! How far is Damocles from us?"

"Just over the eastern horizon", the Martian replied.

"Teleport me outside now!", Superman barked as he reached the teleporter pad. "She-Hawk! Warn the Titans!"

"I'm on it!"

Superman pushed his speed to the limit of safety this close to the atmosphere, praying he would be in time. There! He could see the energy charging visible ahead! He considered hitting it with his heat vision, but that might make it fire. He pushed his speed harder.

Damocles fired a full three seconds before the Kryptonian smashed into it, terminating the beam.

"Good bye, Titans", Deathstroke smiled grimly behind his helmet-mask.

On the planet below, the beam of intense charged particles slammed straight down on Titans Tower, nearly obliterating the island.

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: WTF?! Are the Titans all dead?! Or could there be survivors? Wait and see!**

**My version of Deathstroke looks, sounds, and has the same demeanor as the version used in the original "Teen Titans" animated series, but has the weapons and fighting skills as the version in "Young Justice".**

**So magick is used in the illegal procedure and formula that turned Tyrone into Tyra. Morgan Le Fey has been ruled out, but anyone who can guess who the guilty magick user is gets a cookie and can ask ONE spoiler question in a PM!**

**Looks like the change is already messing with Ty's head and emotions. What's next?**

**Long reviews, questions, and suggestions are always welcome! Flames will be used to grill burgers and hot dogs.**

**xxXXxx**


End file.
